Prompt: Birthday
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: Alice's twenty-third birthday, there is a big party...but where is Hatter?  I suck at summaries, just read it!  Rated Because I am Very Paranoid!


Alice was annoyed…no she was far past annoyed, she was completely pissed off. Ears had invited her to a tea party, celebrating her birthday, not unbirthday, but birthday. She was turning 23 that day, all her friends were together, laughing and complimenting Belle on all the wonderful decorations she did at Ears's back garden, where the party was held. The whole garden was bright and open, ribbons and streamers blanketed the sky, hanging from every available area, on them were light blue hanging Chinese lanterns, and a banner hung just below them, saying _Happy Birthday Alice Liddell_, She was completely surprised by the layout and how friendly everyone was being, considering none of them celebrated birthdays. Alice wasn't one to complain, especially at a party that was dedicated to her, but she couldn't help but complain in her thoughts, but it wasn't the decorations or people that had her in this mood, it was a certain person, a certain green hatted man who was not there. Reginald did not show up to her surprise party, instead he was in Ears's home, having his own party, by himself. She didn't understand why he would just ignore her like that, sure at first she enjoyed being away from him, but she soon found herself missing his constant attention, thinking this, she turned towards her hoppy friend's house, only to see Reg glaring at her from the window. Feeling her anger get the better of her, she stalked towards the door and threw it open, no one but Belle seemed to notice her leave, as the others were too busy talking, she simply smiled and knew something interesting would soon happen.

"Well?" Alice spat out, as she stopped directly in front of the too-tall man, though her eyes only reached his upper chest, she looked up at him, showing both intense anger and a hint of disappointment. Reginald's head turned down to her,

"Well What?" His usual happy face that is normally on when she talks to him, is scowling and hard. His voice is forced and does not sound happy at all, it unnerved Alice to see him like this,

"Care to explain to me why you're acting like this?" She struggled with trying to keep anger on her face, but slowly failing.

"I don't attend _Those _Parties…" His face turned to sadness at the mention of her birthday party; her face slowly turned to that of concern,

"Why are you so against Birthdays? I've never seen you act this way, especially around Me." She stressed the last word, clearly worried at his actions, "Please…tell me…"

He hesitated a moment, and his face turned down further, clearly upset, "It's because you are older…closer to leaving this world…and…I don't want that to happen to you…I want you to stay…forever." One of his gloved hands rose and he placed it on her cheek, he slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Because I l have feelings for you, Cricket." Alice was in shock, sure she knew about his obsession with her, but she didn't know he loved her, a small voice inside her head rings out, _I told you so…he loves you…and so do you_ and for once, she listened to the voice, her lips turned up in a smile and she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed the hatter on his slightly moist lips, she can feel the shock and his body tensed, but he slowly melted into the kiss and instead held her close to him, deepening the kiss, they both pulled away, panting from the lack of air, Alice's cheeks turned red when he looked at her, the happy and lovesick look returned,

"Alice..." He was about to say more when she placed a finger to his lips quieting him,

"I was going to tell everyone tomorrow, but I think you need to know now…Reginald this is my last birthday…I do want to live here…and I…I do love you Reginald…" Her face was pink in a slight blush as she said the last sentence, Reginald smiled brightly,

"Y-You mean it?" At her nod, he continued, "And I knew you loved me…I just wanted you to say it." She giggled as he leaped into the air, a loud HUZZAH! Escaping his lips, her giggle turned into a scream of delight when he twirled her into the air, they both laugh and kiss a few more times, which left them both breathless again. The party now forgotten by the two happy, though slightly mad, people, he pulled her close and placed his chin on her head, she buried her face in his chest, her arms go up his body and hug him just as tightly, a smile on both their faces.

Belle smiled as she walked away from the window, knowing full well what just happened, _Well at least they finally admitted it…I was getting tired of their arguing. _Ears looked at her, and she nodded her head, they both smile, both in understanding of what had happened.

Inside Reginald and Alice pulled apart and started towards the door, having just remembered the party, their hands entwined, their smiles outshining the slowly setting sun, just before they reach the door, Reginald pulled Alice close to him and kissed her nose, in a loving, affectionate, gesture, and Alice giggled and pulled open the door, facing their Wonderland friends….together.


End file.
